Frozen Arrows-First part
by kristinekatara
Summary: Original story wrote by me and another person (RP) Hye is an ice dragon, still unable to control her transformation. Hades had been producing dragons in his laboratory, forcing their spirits to fuse with human bodies. The story is about becoming stronger and being able to free them, stopping the control of the Dark. (cover designed by me)


the-night-hunter:

A man wearing a black leather jacket with a hood and a girl with a purple shirt were fighting 12 men that looked angry at them. They were fighting them next to some warehouses. "Did you really had to go on a front attack against them Jorge ?" The girl asked dodging a punch and landing a kick in a guy's torso. "It seamed like a good idea, and you know how I am Julie." Jorge grabbed a arm of a guy how tried to punch him and broke it.

moonlight-dragon

The moon was shinning over the city, the lights of the cars where dancing in a frenetic race, drawing their roads with electric colours. Was in the dark where strange and evil things happened, and this was the exactly place she knew she had to be. People will only feel a cold breathe before disappear forever. If someone was able to see something, just ice patterns will be melting as long as the scream echoed in the wind. The people living in the dark, fearless of their element would tremble when the air turned cold. There was a myth about a winter spirit clamoring for revenge... People is afraid of what they can't understand. If you looked closely, in the places where the moonlight shined trough the clouds, a skinny silhouette would be shown to your eyes for a few seconds. You'll believe it was a dream, that you are tired or that is was just a light effect. Normal people doesn't want to be involved in unnatural things, that's why lie to them is so easy. They'll believe whatever you want them to if you convince them that by doing it, their lifes will be easier. But the inconvenience was that every strange disappearance was her fault when she hadn't do nothing at all. Unnecessary reputation, that's it. That time she didn't need to hide, that people was to concerned fighting for just look up. Two against twelve. That didn't seem too fair, but the hood man and the purple skirt girl were giving a good fight. The man, Jorge was his name, looked rude, strong, well trained. The girl was more confusing. She moved her fingers, thinking about how easy would be freezing them but that was interesting. She hadn't seem them before, and they were too obviously not "dark people". If things went really wrong she would act, if not, well, not all days she was able to see that.

the-night-hunter

Jorge looked at Julie and smirked. "It bet I can take down more guys than you." She looked at him and smirked back. "Its on." Julie landed a kick on a guys face, knocking him out as Jorge grabbed two guys by they're shirts and threw them against a wall. "Four down, and only one of them was you who knocked him out." He said. "Shut up!" She answered back. Neither of them liked to lose. Four guys grabbed Julie but the moment they touched her they were electrocuted and fell on the floor passed out. "Who's winning now ?" He looked at her. "Its not over yet." He threw some darts that hit four guy's necks and they passed out. "I win." He said smiling. "Dammit." She cursed. A 3 meter man with large muscles appeared and threw Julie against a building wall. "Julie!" He shouted. He quickly took out his bow and put an arrow on it, pointed to the man a fired. When the arrow hit the man it exploded but the guy appeared from the smoke and looked at him. "Oh, oh."

moonlight-dragon

They were having, even they've made a bet. Strange way of take it, but that made them more interesting. They were good fighting, the guy was strong, she'd noticed it a long time ago. But suddenly she felt the air being heavy, like when a storm was coming. Her hair bristled, and when she looked for the origin, the girl had electrocuted four of them. The fight didn't last so much longer, the hood guy hit another and everything looked normal. Not at all. An enormous man appeared and throw the girl against a human could have impulsed her with that strength. She couldn't identify him, an explosion made her close her eyes, doubting before recognize that man. The strongest one of the darkness, Colossus was called. That hood guy, being a normal human, had no possibility against him. She saw how the "titan" advanced to the guy... He tried to throw arrows, but they were nothing able to stop him. She closed her eyes, opened them wide before jump to the empty, moving her hands for make an ice platform appear over the air and the ground she wanted to touch. When the man was going to crush the hood guy, her hands created an ice barrier, standing between it and Colossus.

the-night-hunter

He looked at the women. He wanted to ask her questions but decided to ask them later. "Can you create a diversion? I have an idea." He got up.

moonlight-dragon

A diversion? He had and idea... It was strange because she had always played alone. But even of her doubts about his supposed plan, win the titan of the dark by force would be impossible. If she had had a fight against him, that would have been when she felt sure about her victory. No one saw her before she hadn't make herself stronger. That situation was fortuitous, moved by an impulse. Even of that, she was curious

the-night-hunter

He moved to the side and stood in front of the titan. "Give me your best punch." The titan tried to punch him but he grabbed his fist, his feet burring themselves a little on the ground. He lifted the titan up and sent him flying behind his back, crashing against a wall.

moonlight-dragon

She blinked, wanting to tell him that his team work sucked, but the titan didn't give her any time. The man woke up, as it was expected. An ice block crashed on him without giving him time. She had studied him, she had being thinking about his movements, his strength , his physical abilities and his special ones. Frontal attacks could confuse him, but only ability and wisdom were the clues of his fall. "Hoodie" was strong, more than her expectations, but he didn't have the ability of change his movements with every adversary. She had studied him enough for see that his actions followed the same pattern. Her eyes looked around, calculating all the variances before open both hands, creating an ice lance before move her feet, freezing all the floor. Colossus was strong, but this body wasn't balanced, without a stable surface to support him, his movements won't have the same strength. Everything as planned. Her feet moved across the ice like they were part from it, giving her all the advantages. The lance shinned with the moonlight before hit the titan, unbalancing him before thousands of ice blasts emerged wherever his feet touched the frozen surface. The giant looked shocked, he didn't see her emerging from the sky, moving her hands before a freezing wind emerged from her mouth, turning the titan in an macabre ice-sculpture. Before give nobody time to do nothing, the ice started to become more and more opaque until nothing was seen. Then, with an arm movement, it disappeared in a rain of snowflakes.

the-night-hunter

He looked at her with a open mouth, amazed with what she had done. He shoke his head and ran towards Julie who was getting up. "Are you ok ?" He asked concerned. She nodded. They looked at the mysterious girl and walked towards her. "Who are you ?"

moonlight-dragon

She couldn't believe she had done. Her abilities would have needed two or three months more to defeat him and... She touched the ground, absorbing all the ice ready to leave when she remembered the two persons standing behind her. When she heard that question her eyes trembled, ignoring it to approach to the girl. She look at her before place her hands over one of her arms, closing her eyes while her hands started to emit a light glow. Her injures where just physical, with that, their effects will pass faster than normally, even if her unnatural body regenerated quicker than a human one. She couldn't stay any longer.

the-night-hunter

Jorge grabbed her arm. " I'm Jorge and she's Julie. Can you tell us your name ?"

moonlight-dragon

When she felt something graving her arm, her powers almost cross the body of the man. She had already knew their names. But how tell them hers. "Can you please let me leave"

the-night-hunter

He let go off her arms, leaving and gps tracker on it. "Ok, sorry."

moonlight-dragon

"Do you really believe that I'm not feeling that tracker in my arm?

the-night-hunter

He paled. "Uhm…"

moonlight-dragon

She put it in his hand, making it freeze a little. Then her blue eyes looked at him, giving a terrific glance. Then she just turn and started to leave. "Try to lie better the next time. And considering that you've seen me, I assume that you won't follow me"

the-night-hunter

"Of course not." He smirked.

moonlight-dragon She didn't see his smirk. She created an ice platform and make it impulse her to the sky. Then her body dissipated in the shadows. Her mind was still trying to guess what they were doing there and why Hades had sent Colossus. You don't use your best weapon against insignificant people. Her body stood in the highest point she could, looking over the dark place. Those two had something strange, and she was going to discover it.

the-night-hunter

He looked at his wrist screen. "It worked, she doesn't even know she has a second tracker." He whispered to Julie.

moonlight-dragon

And what better way to study them than plan all their movements? She was holding between her hands the second tracker, smiling as she started to run over the roughs, creating sometimes ice bridges that she melted after crossed them. Her plan was perfectly calculated. A snowflake carried the microchip to the floor. She just had to wait.

the-night-hunter

He and Julie followed the gps tracker trying to find the girl who had helped them before. He looked at the screen and saw the tracker moving quickly. They started running after the tracker.

moonlight-dragon

The wind whispered in her ears, telling her the movements of her pursuers. They had been to easy to lie, humans were like that. She didn't need to hide, her right position would be her perfect hideout. She couldn't wait for her curiosity to be satisfy.

the-night-hunter

They soon reached the place where the tracker was they looked around but saw nothing. "Someone's playing us." He said to Julie. They entered a building and waited for something to happen on the other side of the building.

moonlight-dragon

Oh, they've already noticed that. Well, too late. She looked at them above their heads, walking over the beams as the rolled her eyes. Her foot touched with a little movement one of the walls, making a frozen stream approach silently to those two persons. Before they could turn, almost all their bodies belonged to the ice.

the-night-hunter

They appeared behind her and tied her with a rope that made it impossible for her to use her powers. "Have you ever eard of something called holograms? " He smirked.

moonlight-dragon

"Have you ever eard about ice reflections" She said whispering in his ear, making appear frost patterns over his skin. An ice daga was touching his neck, and his companion looked scared. She didn't see the frozen prison closing around her body. "Don't even think about use your electricity. Water is a good conductor and wouldn't like to electrocute him, right?" She point the water puddle and the ice that communicated it with her prison.

the-night-hunter

"Water ?" He smirked. "Do you know who we are ?" She asked her smirking.

moonlight-dragon

"That's what you need to tell me" She said, evolving the man's body with ice as his bow and arrows became a puddle of water. "Nobody interns in the dark without a reason... So, what's your?"

the-night-hunter

"Fighting crime. Why are you doing this to us ?" He said looking at her, not moving.

moonlight-dragon

"Me?! I'm not the one who betrays someone who saves my life" She said, standing between them. She had to be sure that they will not try anything strange, and if they did. she was ready to disappear. "It's the first time I see you and well, they already sent one of the "sentinels" ... He's not stupid, he must know his possibilities. But let me be suspicious. I see everything that happens in the dark, and people in here is like vampires, they hate light. And you are a few shiny for this place... So they question is, how does he know you?"

the-night-hunter

He shrugged and ice fell from around his shoulders. "We know many people." He looked at the ice that fell to the ground and smirked.

moonlight-dragon

Many people. inconfluent answer. She felt how some ice fell from around his shoulders. She was connected with every particle of water, frozen or not. Her body turned to him, and her arm extend for manipulate the ice's consistence. His smirk made her feel nervous. But it was just an amazing informer. Every time his lips curved, something unusual was going to happen. With a blink of eye, his body was transported to a safe position, leaving an ice reflection as real as she was still there. He had his tricks, and she had hers.

the-night-hunter

He looked at her eyes and smirked again. "Do you have any more questions ?"

moonlight-dragon

"Will you answer to them?" She asked, moving as her fingers played with a snowflake.

the-night-hunter "Depends, will you show your real self and not this snowman ? If I'm going to talk I want to talk to the real person." He moved his arms and easily broke the ice.

moonlight-dragon

"Snowman? She giggled. "Can a snowman do this? her body moved as fast as light, placing herself close enough to punch him with her palm, creating a perfect snowflake that quickly covered all his body. And that time, we won't be able to crash it. Before he could react, she was back to the beginning, sit in an ice icicle that had it's start in the roof.

the-night-hunter

He tried to move but saw he couldn't. He looked at Julie. "Are you sure ?" She asked. He nodded.

moonlight-dragon

The ice lady smile from her ice throne, leaving her golem in her place as the air started to become colder. Now she was all those snowflakes, and electricity can't hurt the snow.

the-night-hunter

Julie closed her eyes. When she opened them they were dragon like, she transformed into a purple and black dragon. The ice around her broke and she shot a electricity at him, destroying what was making him unable to move.

moonlight-dragon

If she were in her body, her eyes would have widened as it'd have dessappeared. She was like her, one of them... But she couldn't so that, she was not a complete one. Defeat a dragon would be impossible, at least she didn't feel able. Was true that in her human forma she had the same powers as that creature, but she didn't want to fight against her.

the-night-hunter

He looked around. "We won't hurt you, we just want to talk."

moonlight-dragon

Talk with me..." she whispered,as the wind echoed her voice. Soon all the snowflakes started to converge in a point, drawing her features, giving her opacity until her hair fall over her shoulders, reflecting the moonlight.

the-night-hunter "What's your name ?" He asked feeling like that should be the first question. "You know ours so we should know yours"

moonlight-dragon "

Hye"

the-night-hunter "

Ok, Hye, why did you help us ?"

moonlight-dragon "

I was watching you. Colossus wasn't someone weak, he was in fact one of the highest elite of the dark" She paused, looking at them before continue "I didn't want him to kill you"

the-night-hunter

He looked at the white haired girl. "We wouldn't die."

moonlight-dragon

Wouldn't? She looked at them confused. The girl had turned again into her human form, so she was standing beside her companion. She probably not, she was a dragon and Colossus was not a dragon-slayer, but she was still vulnerable, after that hit she wouldn't be able to transform. And him, he was a completely mystery for her. Even with all her calculations, even if didn't do nothing unexpected, turned everything different every time. Her eyes studied him. He wasn't too old, not so young, 21 years old man. His face was a featured shadow, one that covered all his body, diving itself into a leather jacket and strong boots that looked like a prolongation of his dark silhouette. His quiver was empty, as the place where is bow must be. She played a few with her fingers, still doubting.

the-night-hunter

He looked at the girl, she was wearing a blue a white shirt and pants, with snowflakes on them, she looked like she was 20 years old. He knew she was smart and had ice powers and was careful with the information she gave. He created various plans of attack while he examined her.

moonlight-dragon

He was studying her. For the fist time, she could distinguisha green light coloring his features. She felt uncomfortable, maybe because it was the first time in 18 years that someone had been able to stand at her so long.

the-night-hunter

He studied her face, she was pretty he had to admit, but he decided to not say anything about it.

moonlight-dragon

A shiver made her hairs bristle, which was ironic for a person wearing light clothes around ice. She crossed her arms over her chest, trying to get used to human presence. She was still waiting for something to happen and hers was not going to be the first movement.

the-night-hunter

"How do you know about the 'titan'?" He looked at her, paying attention to her movements and expressions.

moonlight-dragon "

I know everything that happens in the shadows" She answered, breathing as she closed her eyes. "I'm an attentive eye that sees everything"

the-night-hunter

"Ok, how did you get your powers ?" He was curious about the answer so he waited till she told him.

moonlight-dragon

Her eyes turned to him terrified, her feet mover her a bit far, she protected herself tuning her hands to her chest. No, no, no. She was not going to remember that again.

the-night-hunter "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer if you don't want." He moved towards her trying to calm her down.

moonlight-dragon "No! She shouted, imposing her hands between him and her body "Don't come any closer, please"

the-night-hunter

He stopped walking. "I won't hurt you."

moonlight-dragon

"I'll ..." She whispered, taking down her head as locks of white hair covered her features like a first snow. Her hands were trembling, and she felt how recall her past memories would only make her powers become more unstable. And be so close to a person she was not going to kill was confusing. She had never felt so vulnerable.

the-night-hunter

He moved towards her and gave her a hug.

moonlight-dragon

She gasped when she felt his arms around her, trying to find an answer about what was happening. That close he wasn't much taller than her, he become more human than he was. His contact was warm, strong and confident. Her breath started to become cooler, she was starting to be aware that her powers were starting to freeze him. She shouted, pulling him far from her, emitting an scared gasp when she saw him looking at her from the floor. His hood was down, his eyes, his green eyes were full of terror. She had done that. She knew that was matter of time of that to happen.

the-night-hunter "Did you try to freeze me on purpose ?" He asked a little scared.

moonlight-dragon

She denied with her head, embracing her hands as her steps took her far away. Her eyes, blue as ice showed her fear, and like that, her feature turned herself into her real age, a girl of 18 years who was trying to protect the world from her powers.

the-night-hunter

He moved slowly towards her. " I believe you. "

moonlight-dragon

"Stay where you are. Don't came closer!" She said with a trembling voice. "You don't know me, you haven't seen all I've done... All this eyes had seen..." Her body moved like an animal one, moved by instinct, without conscience. Snowflakes started to fall around her for then become part of a blizzard. When it stopped, was because she was gone.

the-night-hunter

He cursed and turned to Julie. "We have to find her, quickly." She nodded.

moonlight-dragon

The ice girl melted all the ice that formed with every single step she made. Her track dissipated as her body absorbed the water. That time they were not going to find her, she'll become invisible, she'd minimize with the shadows. Her life would be again as it was.

the-night-hunter

He put his hood back on. "We need to search for cold footprints." He put on a pair of glasses. "Let's go, I can see her footprints." They followed her footprints.

moonlight-dragon

The wind was evolving her, playing with strands of her hair as she closed her eyes, smiling as her feet were hanging above the vacuum. She felt happy, nothing could compete with that freedom. She had flown a few, in fact a long distance. Now, the ice lady was lying over a blanket full of cushions, extending her fingers as the stars didn't seem so far.

the-night-hunter

After a while he saw her. "Hye?" He said concerned.

moonlight-dragon

Her mind had fallen sleep just the necessary to rest, while her body was just a pile of snow. But she had heard about that sometimes, when she felt something intense, a light silhouette reflected her features, like a ghost showing where she was. The term of spirit didn't seem inappropriate at all.

the-night-hunter

He looked at her. "Are you ok?"

moonlight-dragon

She didn't hear nothing, her ice spirit was just lying over the blanket, over the snow that was her real body.

the-night-hunter

He walked towards her and put a hand on her ice spirit. "Are you ok?"

moonlight-dragon

And suddenly, she felt a hand crossing thought her spirit, making her open her eyes to just scream of pain. Nobody must do that, an impure material hand was touching the most pure part of her.

the-night-hunter He backed off, scared.

moonlight-dragon S

he closed her eyes, screaming, crying, trying to control all her body. Her spirit transfigured without giving her time. She lost the control. Her body started to levitate, with an non-gravity aura surrounding her. Her eyes opened suddenly, showing a dragon ones, from her back, dragon wings teared her dress. She was crying in her mind, seeing with horror what she was becoming. She wanted to be a complete dragon, but that was not the way. Suddenly, everything turned off, she glow remitted, she just started to fall.

the-night-hunter

He ran towards her but didn't touch her. "Hye?"

moonlight-dragon

She felt the touch of the ground on her skin, but she wasn't able to move, even if she tried, her body was unable to support her. She turned to see that guy, blinking before smile slightly. He was a hero, wasn't him supposed to have caught her? She couldn't stay any longer, her eyes closed as the wind started to feel cold.

the-night-hunter

"Are you ok? I'm worried about you." He moved closer to her.

moonlight-dragon

His voice sounded so far, barely high enough for understand it. She tried to react, but her body was frozen.

the-night-hunter

He put a hand in her shoulder slowly and carefully.

moonlight-dragon

She felt a warm touch. She silently called the wind, feeling it touch and smiling invisibly as she knew that nobody was going to hurt her.

the-night-hunter

"Hye please answer." He looked at her, concern appearing on his face.

moonlight-dragon

She was fine, her body would cure itself, she started to feel how the trance was extending to all her body. Dragons, even if they weren't complete ones yet, had that ability. But in her case, she also had healing powers.

the-night-hunter

He backed away, not knowing what to do.

moonlight-dragon She could intuit that her body would start to glow in a light, intense blue, like the ice. Maybe an ice barrier would be formed around her body, but that would be just in case her body felt in danger. For the moment, it wasn't.

the-night-hunter "

Do you want us to leave ?" He asked.

moonlight-dragon

That question couldn't make her feel more wanting to be able to move, to shout that was what they should have done all that time. Make a joke about how only see her in turning in that had made him aware of his required leaving. But she knew that those words would only be said in her brief anger, in fact, only her mind would hear them. Part of her control, of don't let anyone see what your impulsive self can make. But even trying to be as cold as ice... Would be so bad if she didn't want to be alone?

the-night-hunter

He looked at her, to him she was still pretty but he didn't like when no one answered him.

moonlight-dragon

The wind showed her an approximate image of what was happening around her body. She could distinguish the basic features of that man, the "hoddy" one. And with all the information she had about him, she could guess that he was tense, with something that he didn't like... With a few possibilities, was obvious that he wasn't aware that she couldn't talk, even move. And he had been talking, but she couldn't answer. He was just an easy person to anticipate. There was not point with try to told him, her body was now an ice golem without conscience. And if he wanted to angry, okay, she had more reasons because she had to deal with a body that didn't answer her either.

the-night-hunter

He sighed, grabbed her arm and pulled her up to meet his eyes. "Answer me."

moonlight-dragon

She felt something grabbing her. She tried to stop him even if she couldn't, now her body moved by instinct and doing that, she was sure its answer would be created thousand of ice lances. She didn't want to hurt him but she didn't have nothing to do in that. She tried to stop it, she tried to control her body, fighting against clock in something she knew she was gonna lose. In her lost breathe, she made the wind move quickly enough for impulse him apart from her body, just a seconds before a cutting lance appeared in the exact place his body was just moments before.

the-night-hunter

He looked at her with wide eyes and then smirked. "I don't give up that easily."

moonlight-dragon

That smirk... Every time his lips did that something strange was passing thought his mind. She was absolutely sure that he didn't know how close he had been to dead

the-night-hunter.

He ran towards her and grabbed her. "Here goes nothing." Said, kissing her, his warm lips connecting with her cold ones.

moonlight-dragon

She felt how the process was remitting, how her healing powers had ended her recovery. Her eyes blinked for the first time, but she didn't have even time for stand up. He grabbed her body, she felt his fingers touching her skin, she didn't even hear the words he said when she felt something warm melting the ice around her lips. That was... a kiss? He was kissing her. Her touch was warm and for crazy that could sound he tasted like mint. Her eyes opened immensely, trying to react to that completely new situation for her. And she couldn't help when her arm moved to punch him, throwing his body a few meters of hers. She stood up, first angry, then, she couldn't feel more lost. Her fingers reached her lips, trying to understand that feeling, becoming scared.

the-night-hunter.

He massaged the place where she had punched him. "That hurted." He looked at her with a fake hurt of pain. "I'm sorry but I thought it would wake you up."

moonlight-dragon

"I'm not a princess"she said, looking at him as her eyes turned concerned. She walked next to him, kneeling as she put her hand in his check "I'm sorry, does it hurt? I promise that I didn't do it in purpose...

the-night-hunter.

"I know." He looked at her, smiling. "And you do look like a princess. At least in my eyes."

moonlight-dragon

She wasn't paying attention when he said that, but when just said that she was a princess for him she felt her hands trembling, and her face starting to burn. She controlled ice, the ice was her life, how could she felt like she had fire powers? She looked up, trying to understand his words, staring at his eyes that were surrounded by a mist of mystery. The ice lady didn't understand how she wasn't able to understand his mind.

the-night-hunter.

He smiled softly. "You're cute when you blush."

moonlight-dragon

She didn't know how to react. Nobody had ever said those words to her and then he appeared and followed her and just a few minutes ago he started to say to her that things and... She turned her face, happy that her hair was enough long to cover it. "I... Don't say that"

the-night-hunter.

He looked down ashamed. "Ok, I'm sorry."

moonlight-dragon She denied with her head, smiling as the stood up, walking closer to tend him her hand. "You don't have to be sorry, I mean, you didn't say nothing wrong... It's just that nobody had ever said something like that to me and...

the-night-hunter.

He looked at her. "No one ever told you that? Were they blind or something?"

moonlight-dragon

"No, you can't expect someone to see something that is invisible" she answered, turning as she walked a few steps. She felt the night breeze between her hair, how it turned to be an infinity succession of moonlight waves. Her body was standing like an ice floe. She wasn't aware of her tear dress, how almost all her back was undress. And the skin shown, still displayed the rests of her transformation. Little shiny scales decorated her back as little snowflakes.

the-night-hunter.

"Are you kiding me ?! You are one of the most gorgeous girls I ever met!"

moonlight-dragon Her eyes opened wide. She was sure he didn't understand what she meant when she said that she was invisible. Her mind told her to explain herself but even of that she turned a little her head, smiling as an innocence child saying thank you. Even with that little movement, her back shinnied as the star-filled sky.

the-night-hunter.

He smiled back. Happy to tell her what he thought.

moonlight-dragon

"So that's why you followed me?" she asked, trying to be nice, she wasn't good at it. "There's not logical reason for you to do it. You had never see me, I fight against the same people you do so, what did you expected to find if you came after me?" Her brain needed answers, information to create a pattern of his actions. She had that ability, with just a few facts her mind was capable of connect distant points to transform them into a complete map of her enemy's personality. Her eyes were able to predicts the things before they happened, the infinite possibilities weren't a mystery in front of her. Her calculating abilities were even more faster and just a movement let her chose the right option. But he broke all her calculations. Even if she could notice his gestures, the way he acted, his impulsiveness confused her. However, that didn't mean that she couldn't be impulsive as well.

the-night-hunter.

"You left before we could talk, you help me so I thought we could be friends, and you're cute and beautiful so that's a bonus." He said with a smile. moonlight-dragon

Beautiful... Nobody, at least nobody who didn't see like a laboratory rat had ever said that to her. Her body trembled, and she couldn't look more like a little girl who can't understand something. "You... want to be... my friend?" she mumbled. She had never had one. There she felt how all her logical troughs were useless. She wanted to said yes intermediately but her logical reasoning still worked in the area where she knew that wouldn't be a good idea. She tried to concentrate and for the first time she was aware of her naked back. She turned embarrassed, closing her eyes as the fabric started to close and cover the rips.

the-night-hunter.

"If you let me that is. If you don't want to then I'll respect your decision." He said afraid she wouldn't want to be his friend.

moonlight-dragon

"You'd not said that if you knew me" she said with sadness dyeing her voice. He'd be in danger, and what a great present for the first person who wanted to be her friend! No, she didn't want it. Her hair fell over her face, just letting see a few sparkles of icy blue. That's why she was invisible, because she wasn't able to resist the temptation of get closer to a world she couldn't.

the-night-hunter.

He walked towards her and hugged her.

moonlight-dragon

She felt his arms around her, a warm touch making her feel even more cold. Her breathe get out of her mouth before her arms opened, trembling. It was her first time hugging someone. Her eyes looked like ice melting.

the-night-hunter.

He hugged her tightly, not letting go.

moonlight-dragon

Her face was rely on his chest, and she could feel the ice covering the black leather. Her powers were bonded to her emotions, and let her feeling be free, letting them go made then uncontrollable. "Do you like this much hug me?" she asked softly, smiling as those words get out of her mouth. That was the second time he did it, the second time she had to look so lost. But the first time she returned the hug, her first time accepting it.

the-night-hunter.

"Yes, I love it." He smiled.

moonlight-dragon She couldn't stop her cheeks to blush. Was like she couldn't understand how someone could like, love hugging her... How could she have asked that? Her face buried against his chest, trying to avoid the visual contact. The ice was growing stronger.

the-night-hunter. "You're so cute." He blushed.

moonlight-dragon

She was going to say something when her eyes widened. She felt the ice crackling around their feet, how the pattern over his jacket was catching up his shoulders. Her mouth emitted a gasp and she almost wasn't fast enough for pull him outside the perimeter the ice was forming. She looked at her hands as her eyes tried to explain herself.

the-night-hunter.

He smiled softly. "It's ok, I don't mind the ice.

moonlight-dragon

"No, you don't understand" she said, feeling scared and even unable to remember that she wasn't afraid of her powers, ice was her life "It could have froze you, it could have killed you. Don't you see? That's why I'm invisible, that's why people can't be near me, that's why you and me... That's why I can't let you be my friend, because you'd be the one who would be most in danger"

the-night-hunter.

"You can't really hurt me and if you do I don't blame you." He grabbed her hand. "Please…"

moonlight-dragon

"But I'll blame me" she answered, trying to be strong enough for let his hand go. She was crying out for him to let her go. He was the first person that matter for her, and she could really hurt him. _"You'll froze his heart. You know that you'll do it"_ that voice echoed in her head, making her eyes close as her throat emitted a mute scream. No, no, she wouldn't, she was not like that anymore, she was not longer a monster. "I'm not a monster, I'm not..." her voice murmured like a loud thought, dry words that came from a body made of frozen water.

the-night-hunter.

He looked concerned. Piecing things together he smiled understandly. He grabbed her hand and put it on his chest, in the place where his heart is.

moonlight-dragon

She felt how he was moving her hands, how he started to take it closer until it was over his heart. She could feel it, beating like a pure crystal of fire, warm and kind. Her other hand instinctively searched for her own heart, just feeling an ice gem, cold and with nothing else.

the-night-hunter. "

We're alike, and you won't hurt me, I'm sure." He smiled.

moonlight-dragon "You don't know me. Why are you doing this? If you knew me, if you knew all the things I am... You'd look at me scared, and you're giving me your most vulnerable part"

the-night-hunter.

"I don't care about what you used to be. I have a dark past too, but I do care about you now and here."

moonlight-dragon "I can handle myself, you don't have to worry about me" she explained, but not retorting, just smiling as she was doing what her best did, isolate herself to protect the people around her "You've your life out there, I've mine here. So, go, don't worry about this little princess"

the-night-hunter.

"I want my life to be spent next to you and Julie. My two friends."

moonlight-dragon "

I've to stay here. There are reasons strong enough for me to do it" she sounded older, like she was trying to convince a little boy that it was time to go home. Her hand touched his check and her eyes give him the deepest and certain look they could. All she was trying was to protect him.

the-night-hunter. "Then we'll stay here with you."

moonlight-dragon "No, I can't let you do that" she denied, smiling sadly "And don't make decisions for other people. It's okay, I'll be fine, like I am, don't I look alright? You know that I can handle everything by myself, everybody in the dark of afraid of me and no otherwise. So go, live your live, find other people and help them, accept them as you did with me"

the-night-hunter.

"Please come with us." He made puppy eyes.

moonlight-dragon

"No. It can't be" she turned, closing her eyes, ignoring everything about him. Why couldn't him just leave her alone...

the-night-hunter.

He put his arms around her. "Pretty please ?"

moonlight-dragon

"Stop this!" she shouted, melting her body for appear in front of him. Her eyes were covered by a shadow, all her face was. Her mind wanted to cry, to shout, to destroy something, to just get out of there. Couldn't he see that he was offering her what she most wanted? And exactly that was the thing she couldn't have. When she shout him to stop she meant everything, all those things were like fire for her ice, she wouldn't be able to control it, she'd hurt people when all she wanted was to protect the world from her. "Please, stop this..." her eyes turned again blue as one of her hands started to materialize a piece of ice, the one become more and more thinner to show his bow on it. She put it in his hands, closing his finger around it. That was the most tangible proof of her trust on him.

the-night-hunter.

He sighed sadly. "If that's what you want."

moonlight-dragon

"Live many years, life intensely, life everything. Live for me the life I cannot" her lips whispered and her fingers touched for the last time his check, smiling as her body started to disspear in a storm of snowflakes.

the-night-hunter.

"I will."

moonlight-dragon

"I'm happy to hear that" she smiled with the little features that lasted in her vague body. She could be sure that he'll do what he had promised, and if he didn't, well, the wind will always be by his side, so she'd know. t

he-night-hunter.

He looked at the bow, it seemed to be emiting cold, like it was part of her. He smiled and put it on his back.

moonlight-dragon

Her body materialize over one of the buildings of the external perimeter. The dark was divided in districts, the center was where Hades had his throne. Even of easy it could sound, shadows don't follow any rule, as same as the districts did. They changed, they moved, they were unpredictable. She closed her eyes, opening them suddenly as the wind created in her mind a 3D map of the districts positions. Then, as a computer, she compared it with the previous ones, with every single map she had created since she was free. Her mind analysed every detail, every single movement of the shadows but they made no sense, even put together she couldn't... "I'm sorry, I can't..." she grizzled to herself, waiting for the forgiveness of the people those words were for. Her hands created a little snowflake to then let it disappear. She had done that every night of her freedom. She was going to stand when the wind alerted her, making her head rise as she started to run to the edge as fast as she could for then jump to the empty. A massive sphere of fire destroyed the building just seconds before her body touched the ground soften by a layer of snow. She stood up, making a calculation of her enemies positions. Nobody had fought against her making the first move, so she started to consider the possibilities. A second attack didn't give her the chance of make out a solution. Her body blow out, becoming part of the wind. She just needed a few seconds to attack her opponent with thousand of ice blasts. She jumped to stand in front of her, in the central position. That give her the advantage. Her hands started to glow again when she could distinguish a figure appearing between the ice mist. Just a look made her hesitate. The figure was wearing the uniform, then, it was... No, why it had to? Her teeth clenched. She was not going to lose, even if she had to hurt that figure. Her body prepared to fight, a sign of that were her hands starting to glow with an icy gleam. Her opponent prepared itself as well, but its hands just become to burning torches. With their light, her eyes could distinguish the fire insignia in one of its arms. She waited, smiling as the figure started to run to her. She just stared at it, studying its movements, jumping into the air to freeze the oxygen of the air. Elemental chemistry, no oxygen, no fire. An ice lance emerged for let her stay a several meters over the floor, giving her the chance of avoid a stream of venom. Poisonous gas. An ice fog surrounded her face, protecting her respiratory tracts. She was going to materialize her attack when she felt a net catapulting until her body crashed into the ground. She moaned of pain, trying to move to see that she knew that material, how she had wore it in her wrist as a method of render useless her powers. She tried to move, to at least don't let them that easy victory. She was scared, maybe because that time she had someone to call for help.

the-night-hunter.

He was walking on the rooftops when he felt something wasn't right. Julie looked at him nodding she felt it too. He started to look to where she had went, tracking her was easy all he had to do was look for a cold figure in the thermal images, when he saw that the blue figure was on the ground starting to heat up and next to a figure that had a very hot body heat. He jumped on Julie and flew to where she was. When he got there he looked at the figure angrily. "I'm going to do two things. Ask you some questions and beat you up and break some of your bones. And I'm not going to do it in that order."

moonlight-dragon

She felt scared when her body started to feel heavy, how she wasn't able to move. Her lungs searched for air, the smoke and the ashes were something her ice-mascara wasn't able to keep away from her. Her eyes dilated terrified when she started to being unable to feel the ice of her body, the creature that was inside her. She was becoming... human. That material, that wasn't the one she knew, this one was stronger, able to contain all her essence. The concrete where her body was lying was starting to burn her skin as her face turned to see the figure coming closer to her. She wanted to stood up and fight, but they get away from her that possibility. She was not scared to get murdered, he wanted her, he'd never hurt is most precious thing. She was scared to return there, to support the experiments, to be whatever he wanted her to be. Without any change of deny. If there weren't for the net, she would have felt the presence of the dragon coming approach, but that time, she had to study the reaction of that human torch to discern what was coming. Her lips could just draw a no before everything started to become blurry. Distorted words were the only thing she could hear.

the-night-hunter.

He grabbed his bow and put a arrow on it. He shot it, hitting the person on the chest. He smirked as the arrow exploded but instead of fire it shot ice and water everywhere.

moonlight-dragon

The air felt less heavy, and her body expressed thanks for a cool lungful. Her eyes blinked, being able to distinguish her own ice like... everywhere. The she focused in the hooded figure standing with a bow that had still little icy glow. She smiled exhausted, without any logical reason. She knew he was going to save her... and that, scared her to dead.

the-night-hunter.

He walked next to the person and tied him down with a rope made of ice and water. He the walked close to her and cut her free. "Are you ok ?" He asked worried.

moonlight-dragon

Her almost unconscious body felt free of the effects of that material. But this time, her powers didn't come back again. Her almost gone spirit searched for her dragon, her ice, her life. Her body felt so vulnerable, she wasn't able to move, but the only thing that mattered to her was find the creature inside her body.

the-night-hunter.

He sat close to her and put her head on his legs. He looked at her with a worried look. "Are you ok ?"

moonlight-dragon

Strands of white hair moved as the head of their owner did. Her mind was far away, lost, without nothing to feel right. If you looked closer, you'll see her hair turning brown, and her skin, her ice pure skin starting to transmit heat.

the-night-hunter

He hugged her, not knowing what else to do .

moonlight-dragon

A cold breeze moved the snowflakes that covered the floor, many of them stained by ashes, but the particularity of her ice was that never got corrupted, it'll always be shiny, pure and cold. So the impurities didn't last a lot. That was a sing that her dragon was still inside her and the ice was still her life. Her hair, on the contrary, was more and more brown and her eyes, if she was able to open them, would be two brown crystals, probably with touches of blue. She was like a glacier succumbing to the warmth.

the-night-hunter

"Please be ok." He said sadly.

moonlight-dragon

Her breathe was regular, her chest moved up and down, her body was no injured but her soul, her spirit was the damaged part of her. The ice was blocked, as her connection with her spirit. Without it, as a not completed dragon, she wasn't able to do any magic, to have the powers of her dragon. Now, she was only human.

the-night-hunter

He put her down carefully as her hair started changing color. He turned around and walked towards the person that did that to her. He walked with a look that could snap a persons neck.

moonlight-dragon

She blinked her eyes, with the exception that she didn't do it materially, that now she was an icy ghost, mortuary pale skin, glacial blue eyes. All her features where unnatural. That was because that was not her spirit, just a vision of her damaged spiritual connection. She wasn't aware of everything around her, she was simply in another dimension, far from the material one. She could just feel her ice, and him. He had part of her ice and his emotions passed it. Her ghost moved as quickly as it could to him, standing between him and the person who lied in the floor. She was not going to let him kill a dragon, a person like her. He'd never be the same if he did that.

the-night-hunter

He looked at her surprised. "You're ok ?"

moonlight-dragon

She couldn't hear any sound, but for his emotions, for his relief and his doubt, she supposed he was asking something about that transfiguration. She pointed to the place she knew her body was, supposing that would answer whatever he had asked.

the-night-hunter

He looked at her confused. He started writing something on the screen on his wrist. He then showed it to her, Are you ok ?, was written on the screen.

moonlight-dragon

She couldn't feel more relieved when the ice of his bow stopped transmitting hate and anger, but his doubt persisted. That ghost wasn't able to talk, it wasn't like her spirit. If you looked at her, most of her body was a vague mist, cold and dark. She started feeling how she wouldn't be able to maintain that form, how her connections were in danger if she didn't stop. But how tell him without words everything she wanted to say. She extended then her arm, hoping him to do the same, praying for it.

the-night-hunter

He extended his, not understanding why but not questioning it.

moonlight-dragon

She would have smiled if she had a face that showed her soul, she just extended both of her arms as them hugged his neck. His arm run through her abdomen, but not more than mist was what no one could feel. Her body was the one of a phantom, she hoped that he could feel the different between her soul and that damaged form.

the-night-hunter He hugged her back, happily but confused.

moonlight-dragon When she felt his arms around her, she felt confused, moving away as her body pierced his arms. It didn't work, he didn't feel it. The time was passing, and as it did, her ghost become more and more translucent. It was despairing, and she didn't know what to do. t

he-night-hunter "

What can I do to help you ?" He asked concerned.

moonlight-dragon

"Don't kill him!" she shouted, hearing the echo of a voice only the spirits could hear. She was desperate, there was no time left... He was saying something, but he didn't understand that she wasn't able to listen to him, that damaged ghost was just a broken connection, only able to move in one dimension. The mist that was her body moved close to the person who was lying in the floor. Once again, she was protecting her supposed captor. Her eyes passed to stop in her real body, whining when she saw her hair completely brown. Just one lock was icy white, when it turned brown, that form would disappear and she didn't know the consequences. The words were her most valuable support... But they were useless now.

the-night-hunter

He looked at her confused and gave her a screen for her to write.

moonlight-dragon

Her eyes tried to focus in what his hands had between, trying to guess what it could be. She approached her fingers or what last of them, trying to follow his emotions as a map... In her mind echoed her troughs, how she didn't want him to kill that person, explanations of what was him, even her intuitions about her hair and her time. Then she focused in her ice, waiting for it to transmit something, even a little pulse.

the-night-hunter

He looked at her and then at the bow she gave him. "Do you need this ?"

moonlight-dragon

The bow... Yes! The bow! It had been inside her, it was part of her now, so if she touched it, it would transmit him something, right? She extended her hands, smiling when her fingers didn't pass thought it. It was her ice. "Don't hurt him, he's like me, he's a dragon... I have no much time left, when my hair will turn completely brown, this form will disappear but I'm okay, my powers will return eventually. Just, please, don't become like them, don't kill him"

the-night-hunter

He smiled, relived to finally hear her voice. "Okay, I'm glad to know you're ok. But what do you want me to do with him ?"

moonlight-dragon

"He will cause no injury in this state, he just follows orders, we're not like this..." her voice broke as memories of her past tormented her. The word monster started to echo in her mind, making her tremble. Of course that only happened inside her, there was no place for her to show. And even if she had, she wouldn't.

the-night-hunter

"Who commands them ?" He asked confused.

moonlight-dragon "I've no time left!" she said, turning as her last lock of hair lost completely the color of the snow. She closed halfway her eyes, watching the spiritual dimension being sucked out as her body acted like a magnet to her ghost. She couldn't answer him that question. t

he-night-hunter

He looked at her body hopping she would wake up.

moonlight-dragon She was sure her face made a expression of hurt when her ghost became again part of her. Now she was feeling all the pain of her injuries, the bruises of her fall, she wasn't sure if she was bleeding, but something didn't feel good in her chest and abdomen. Her body healed and regenerated itself everytime time it got injured, so she was new in that pain.

the-night-hunter

He ran and helped her get up. He looked at her analyzing her. "You need to sit down, I'll take care of those injuries." He helped her sit down.

moonlight-dragon

She felt the worst soreness go over all her body, trying to understand why. Her eyes opened a little, but even of that, she wasn't able to focus anything, but she knew that it could only be him. The ice lady didn't knew anything about human medicine, her powers let her detect the injuries, she knew in a second what was needed but without them, was just like most of herself were gone. She didn't know how to explain it, it was just a whole world she didn't understand. He was talking, but his voice were just far echoes.

the-night-hunter

He sat her down and looked at her eyes. "You can't sleep now." He tried to think of something like to wake her up. "I'm sorry." He kissed her, hoping it would make her be awake.

moonlight-dragon

She felt something warm over her lips, but she hadn't the force to punch him again. "I'm not a... princess" she whined as a tired smile lighted up her painful expression "A kiss doesn't work" She cough, feeling the ache became stronger.

the-night-hunter

He smiled. "Still not believing you are one, I see. I'm going to have to cut your dress to heal your injuries ok ?"

moonlight-dragon

She nodded. She wasn't able to do much more. If she had her powers she just could have unfreeze her dress in the parts where her body was injured. Stupid mind. If she had her powers nothing of that would be necessary.

the-night-hunter

He took out a knife and cut her dress, leaving her dress only covering her hips and breasts. He healed her injuries and gave her a pill for the pain.

moonlight-dragon

She felt uncomfortable, that remained her when she was in the laboratory and was just a useless lab-rat. Her body was tense, the only thing it was able to show. In her mind, she was screaming and trying to stand up. She did it unconsciously, his hands were considerate and were trying to treat her with care. He was helping her the best way he was able. "Thanks..." she articulated, starting to feel the effects of the pill. She was with her last moments of clarity when her eyes noticed the net that had made that to her. She needed it "The net" Her arm tried to point without success, the drowsiness was too strong.

the-night-hunter

He grabbed the net and gave it to her. "What do you want me to do ?"

moonlight-dragon "

Keep.. i..." her lips stutter. Her mind and her body were unable to stand against the effects of the pill.

the-night-hunter

He looked at her, confused. "What ?"

moonlight-dragon

Whatever he said was to late to come to understand. Her eyes closed and she started to fell in a deep sleep. She really hoped he had understood her.

the-night-hunter

He bit his lip, unsure of what to do. He put the net on top of her.

moonlight-dragon

She was starting to feel better when a prick made all her body tremble of pain. It started to disrupt, her throat emitted painful screams, her eyes opened without almost any pupil.

the-night-hunter

He quickly took the net of of her. "I'm sorry." He said worried about her.

moonlight-dragon

The screams and the trembles weaken, as her eyes recovered their pupil, with the only difference that they were brown.

They only lasted a few seconds open, but enough to make her a completely different person, not alike to the ice lady she was. But you could understand it, she was now a completely ordinary human, the broken image of an humanoid dragon who lost the dragon part.

the-night-hunter

He hugged her, understanding her.

moonlight-dragon

She started to cough, mostly because locks of his hair were tickling her nose. She giggled unconscious.

the-night-hunter

He smiled softly at her.

moonlight-dragon

She turned her eyes to him, looking at him strangely until something made her smile. He had green eyes, ones mysterious but warms, and he was smiling, he didn't look dangerous, because he was holding her. "Who are you?" she asked, looking at him with the eyes of a little girl, like she were 5 or 6 "You came here to play with me. Let's go, let's go!

the-night-hunter

He looked at her, confused. "What ?"

moonlight-dragon

She didn't pay attention to his confused face, surely he didn't hear her. Her smile was kind and bright, as a little girl's could be. "My name is Muna" she told him, as she extended her hand to shake it with his "What's yours? Can you take off your hood? I'd like to see the face of my new friend.

the-night-hunter

He looked at her even more confused. "Your name's Muna ?" He took off his hood.

moonlight-dragon

"Yes" she answered, a little confused about the confusion of his voice asking about her name. She had never tough it was strange. When he took off his hood her brown eyes looked at him curiously, approaching until her fingers rested on one of his cheeks. He had a warm and nice gaze, and his features where the ones of a... prince. She couldn't be more amazed.

the-night-hunter He smiled softly at her. "Is there a problem ?"

moonlight-dragon "Nop" she said, shrugging her arms as her eyes noticed the bow lying on the floor. She moved, holding it between her hands as her eyes looked back to him. "You're a prince?" she asked, touching the bow as her skin trembled because of the cold it emitted. He was the person she had been waiting to meet, the one who will take care of her, as a big brother "You finally found me!" She jumped as her arms closed around his neck, smiling as her mind couldn't find anything that wasn't perfect. t

he-night-hunter

He looked surprised. No one had ever said that to him, he had always saw himself as someone not worthy of another's love, he thought he was ugly and lonely that was why he wasn't afraid of doing dangerous things, he had nothing else to loose. He smiled as a tear run down his cheek and hugged her back.

moonlight-dragon

She felt how he was crying, and she felt scared, she didn't know what to do. "Don't cry, please, don't cry" she said as her hand started to caress his hair. That was what her mother used to do "Everything is okay, we're together now. And I promise you that I'll not let anyone hurt my big brother"

the-night-hunter

He hugged her, memories of his little sister flooding into his memory.

moonlight-dragon

"It worked!" she whispered, proud of herself. Everything was going to be fine... Her eyes suddenly opened, reflecting a scream as her arms propelled her brother's body to a safe position. Her body hit the ground, making her moan as one of her feet trembled with a burn covering it skin.

the-night-hunter

He looked at her worriedly. "What's wrong ?"

moonlight-dragon

"Run, don't come closer!" she excreamed, extending her arm as her fingers closed around the wind. She felt somehow a massive fire presence getting closer and her instincts had never betrayed her. "Please, put yourself safe"

the-night-hunter

He ignored her and ran towards her.

moonlight-dragon

"No, don't come, don't come!" she screamed, trying to stand by her own but failing when her burned foot betrayed her. Her brown hair fell over her back, and her ripped dress made more visible the little cuts and injuries all over her skin.

the-night-hunter

He grabbed her and helped her get up.

moonlight-dragon "I can't walk..." she muttered, looking at him with a worried gaze. She held strongly to his arm, trying to advance even if she said she couldn't. Three steps were all she could give. The skin of her foot was scorch, and the tears were something she couldn't control "Please, please don't risk your life for me, leave me here"

the-night-hunter

"Never." He picked her up bridal style. "I will never do that."

moonlight-dragon

"Right" she said with a tired smile as she looked to him. He was the best big brother she could ever have "A big brother would never do that"

the-night-hunter

He gave her a sad smile. "Exactly."

moonlight-dragon

He was sad, and that made her felt confused. She looked back as he started to run, seeing how the light was approaching and everything was starting to be more and more suffocating. She wasn't able to even breathe. Her eyes closed tiredly. When she opened them she saw a young woman standing in front of her, over the snow. Her hair was like the snowflakes falling around her and her eyes were like two icy crystals. She approached, squatting, facing towards her. "You felt those things, right?" she asked, seeing how the girl nodded "Hoddie is with you, isn't he?" "He's my brother" she answered, making the young woman looked at her surprised before smile. "Those things are dangerous" she explained "He will not be able to face them alone" Muna looked at her with horror in her eyes, starting to look everywhere searching for something. Her anxiety became more palpable when the only thing she could see was snow. "We've to told him!" she cried, looking to the woman, searching for help. "I can't loose him, please, I don't want to be alone" The ice lady hugged that little body as her eyes started to melt. She stroked locks of brown hair before face the brown and younger version of her eyes. "I can help him but for that... You'll have to change your place with mine" she explained, trying to apologize herself for every single word she was saying "Trust me when I told you that I never mean this to happen... I wanted you to have the life we never had. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please, don't hate me! The little girl stepped far from her, approaching her hands to her heart. She was confused. Hye was crying with her hair covering her face, unable to look at her own eyes. The she felt tow little hands cupping her face, moving it until it face it's younger reflection. "Do it... His life is more important than mine" she said, looking wise and full of peace "And I know who you are and I know that I'll have to wait twelve years to see him again... We've always been destined to find him" The little girl placed her hands over the heart of her older self, smiling as she felt all that heart was feeling. Her older self could just scream as she felt her body starting to disappear, trying to touch the girl that had give up the chance she had tried to give her. She woke with a loud cream.

the-night-hunter

He stooped and looked at her surprised and scared. "Muna are you ok ?" He looked at her face trying to see what was wrong.

moonlight-dragon

"Of course I am hoddie" she answered with a malicious smile. Then she jump to the floor, looking back to him "And not a princess, remember?"

the-night-hunter

He hugged her tightly. "Thank god you're ok." He smiled. "And to me you you'll always be a princess."

moonlight-dragon

"There's not time for this" she said, sounding cold and careless again. She didn't meant to, but she was sad and hurt and needed to control herself. She was too tense to be ble to care."More minutes here and you'd stop breathing. We've to leave. Now"

the-night-hunter

"Were should we go ?" He asked sensing he should save his other questions for later.

moonlight-dragon

"Out of the dark" she answered, moving her fingers to sense how even of her human appearance, she was able to invoke simple movements, enough for protect their lungs. She move her hands, creating an icy hair mascara around their heads. The poisonous gas won't affect them.

the-night-hunter

"What about Julie ?" He asked worried, looking at Julie as she shrugged.

moonlight-dragon

"She's a dragon" she answered, looking at them concerned "We cannot kill another of our kind"

the-night-hunter

"So why don't you make one of your masks for her ?" Julie transformed in a human girl.

moonlight-dragon

"Doesn't work that way..." she said, as all her speculations were solved and right the way she had tough them. She was not one of the dragons of the laboratory "She's a complete dragon, no one of their powers will hurt her, not in a mortal way"

the-night-hunter

"Okay." Julie put her arm on her face, covering it. Jorge grabbed Hye's arm. "Are you ok ?"

moonlight-dragon "

Me being okay or not will not change nothing" she answered, biting her lips. She had to control it, she needed to keep the little powers she preserved until her dragon part would complete her body "I don't know what my younger self told to you, but I'm not her and she was not me" t

he-night-hunter

"Then who was she ?" He asked confused.

moonlight-dragon

"Just a little human girl" she answered, sounding dark and broken but people would just confuse it with a soulfulness voice, cold as ice "Someone I stop being so many years ago" She stopped talking, seeing how her hands were trembling as the ice barrier around her face was getting unstable. No, she had to control it, don't let her emotions be free, she had to conceal them, be as cold and unshakable as the ice. The ice was her life, even that now it was only a little part beating in her. She imprisoned her feelings, seeing how her calm and cold were again stable. Then she look back to them. "We have to leave, leave the darkness where they cannot follow us" she said, cold and sure "We don't have time for stupid questions that will not change nothing. So if you have time, I'm sorry, but I don't"

the-night-hunter

"Okay, but you'll have to answer me some questions later." He looked at Julie with determination as she nodded

moonlight-dragon

She didn't have to answer him nothing, she didn't owe him anything, he was the one who did. But she knew him and agreeing would be the only way to make him move. Saving him was the thing that little girl wanted, for her memory, she would do it. But then she will end that madness, she needed to be alone and that would be the thing she would do. "I'd provide a way to escape if my powers were stronger" she said, pointing her brown hair, even if it was obvious "But they're not. I'm sorry to ask you for it"

the-night-hunter

He shrugged. "No problem." Julie transformed into a dragon and he climbed on to of her, he helped Hye get on top behind him. "Now, you may want to grab yourself to me."

moonlight-dragon

She wasn't ready to see a dragon so close, and she couldn't stop looking at her amazed. Of course no one noticed her. The dragon in front of her was one of medium size, with strong body and powerful wings, the ones were able to resist high voltages. Several horns all over its back were perfect lightning magnets. The body was black in ensemble, but all the scales had purple reflections, like the nacre. Its wings had more purple, as its joints and chest. The yellow eyes were the tribute of the lightning. When hoddie helped her to get in the back of the dragon she couldn't feel more small, thing that she didn't let it show. On her, everything seemed so far... She wished she could be a complete dragon. When he said something about grabbing she looked at him like he was mad. How was she going to do that? She was going to say something when when the dragon started to move its wings, making her body destabilize and not leaving her other chance than holding him. His back seemed so big, more than she remembered. She stop thinking about it, looking back to see a silhouette between the gas. Then she remembered the other person she fought against. Venom dragons, and more gas ones, didn't have a lot of attributes in physical fight, they were support dragons. It wasn't any danger, it'd not fly behind them.

the-night-hunter

Julie took of faster than a lightning, the speed making the wind hit them strongly, he tried to shield Hye from the strong wind as they flew higher and higher until they reached the clouds. Once there Julie slowed down and glided softly next to the clouds.

moonlight-dragon

Being a lighting dragon supposed much more then she expected, the speed it could reach was out of her calculations. The wind hit her body strongly, making her feel cold for the first time in her life. The only that rested from her dress wasn't enough for protect her, but even all of it wouldn't have made a lot of difference. And again, he was trying to protect her, shielding her body as her eyes couldn't stay open when they were running through the clouds. She opened them when Julie slowed down, unsure until she saw what was showing around them. The night sky was full of stars, more than she had ever seen. And the moon, for some reason, she had never felt so close to touch it. Then she realized the clouds they were flying next, making her extend her fingers, smiling when they pierced them, creating an invisible line as they moved. In that moment, she felt completely free, forgetting about everything except that moment.

the-night-hunter

He look back at her and smiled softly. "Amazing isn't it ?"

moonlight-dragon

The wind was playing with her hair, starting to recognize her again. She smiled, because she was stating to feel the beat of her dragon. The ice lady didn't feel someone staring at her so his words make her turn quickly. "I... I suppose so" she said, and she didn't saw it, but her eyes give for the first time a glance where blue and brown decorated equally them.

the-night-hunter

He smirked. "Want to have some fun ?"

moonlight-dragon Some. Fun. And that smirk. No, that didn't sound good, those two things and him weren't a good combination. She still remembered his team work, it sucked. So she was not going to fall in the same mistake again. One time was enough for her. "Careful hoddie" she said as she moved far from him "Maybe I've not all my powers, but the ones I have are enough to freeze you"

the-night-hunter

He laughed loudly. "We'll see how well you can use your powers when where done having fun." He smirked at her again.

moonlight-dragon "

Having fun doesn't affect my powers" she said, looking at him with an expression between "_you're a crazy_" and "_I'm going to freeze you if you came any closer_" Anyway she wasn't going to leave anything to luck, so she jumped above his head and stayed over the dragon's head. Her fingers moved near her hears, stroking her scales in a way every dragon loved. She started to talk with her in _dragoneese._ _"You're a beautiful dragon. Where do you come from? Did it choose you?"_

the-night-hunter

Julie made a sound. He closed his eyes and put his hand on her scales, she hooded and started flying upwards towards the sky, flying faster and faster with each wing movement.

moonlight-dragon

She had never stayed with another dragon so close, was comforting to do it for the first time. She only wised to be a dragon too... That human body was starting to feel so small and helpless. A sound make her turn to the dragon, identifying the meaning. Her hands searched for her horns, half-closing her eyes as the winds currents became stronger. They were flying up to the sky, higher than she could have ever imaged. A gasp came out of her mouth when her eyes opened.

the-night-hunter

He smirked and grabbed Hye and put her on his lap. "Hi." He smiled goofly.

moonlight-dragon

"I'm gonna..." she started before being aware of were she was. No, too close and she didn't well, nobody had ever put her there and was so embarrassing and... She moved her arms to put them as a shield, not knowing that that movement had froze that guy's hair. She looked up, biting her lip as she moved to be in front of him, not touching his body. She couldn't contain a laugh, covering her mouth with her hands as she started to that priceless picture. Hoddie's hair frozen up, almost all white and on end.

the-night-hunter

He looked at her confused. "What's so funny ?"

moonlight-dragon

He wasn't able to see himself, of course not. She shake her head, containing the laugh as her hands created an ice surface, making sure its proprieties made it reflect, be a mirror. When she was proud of the result, she show it to him, putting it in a position where he'd be able to see his reflection.

the-night-hunter

He looked at his hair a laughed. "Wow, I'm that pretty ?" All of a sudden he fell of Julie and Julie started to fall as if she couldn't fly anymore.

moonlight-dragon

He was going to tell him that she had mistaken the mirror, cause that was _the one who make things prettier _when he saw his body fall from the dragon's back. "Jorge!" she screamed as her arm tried without any change to catch him. Then she saw how Julie wasn't able to fly, how her wings weren't able to hold the dragon body anymore. She didn't know what was going on, first she tough it was part of hoddie's fun, but the dragon noises told her she was wrong. She stand on the back of the falling dragon, trying to concentrate. She was not going to let them die but how made that possible? Her powers... she couldn't... Her eyes started in the ice, opening wide when they saw locks of white hair being started by two icy crystals. She smiled, jumping of the back of the dragon as she tried to find Jorge body. When she found it, she impulsed herself with the wind, opening her hands, waiting him to hold me. "You've to trust in me" she shouted, knowing the wind would make her voice sound weak "Julie, transform yourself into a human!"

the-night-hunter

Julie turned her head down and put her wings next to her body, descending like a bomb till she was next to Jorge. He smiled as he saw her, she looked at him and smiled back.

moonlight-dragon

He wasn't holding her hand. She didn't have any time to ask, a body cutting the wind made her destabilize, making her losing the control. She closed her eyes, starting to repeat:_ control it, control it, don't feel. _Her arms opened, stooping her body in the middle of the air. She gasped, trying to focus again in what she was trying to do.

the-night-hunter

He pointed to Hye and she nodded, she moved so Hye could grab onto her.

moonlight-dragon

When she saw the back of the dragon, she grabbed to it unconsciously, breathing hard as she saw its wings move normally. "You can fly... "she said relieved, blinking a minute before understand what did it mean "You can fly. Hoddie! I'm going to freeze you!"

the-night-hunter

He laughed at her.

moonlight-dragon

That laugh made her look at him angrily. She had played with her, she had tough they were in danger, her body was put in a lot of pressure and it was... He was the silliest person she had ever met. Her blue eyes looked at him maliciously, following the move of her fingers as his hair became an icy icicle. "As I promised"

the-night-hunter

"Aw men." He groaned. Julie put herself under him and she he was positioned she started to fly. He grabbed his hair and broke the ice. He looked at Hye with a smirk. "Now's my turn." Julie shot a ball of electricity and flew through it. Hye's hair going all up and to the sides because of the static.

moonlight-dragon

She started to touch her hair, trying to put it back to its place. Her eyes turned to him, she was so angry. The static electricity almost felt hers. "You're stupid" she said as she froze it, making it look again as a chocolate waterfall all over her back "I tough we were in danger, I almost lost the control...And don't tell me that's fun, cause is not"

the-night-hunter

"Its fun. But if it makes you feel better I'll give you a reward okay ?" He looked at her gorgeous eyes.

moonlight-dragon

"No, it's not necessary" a reward, from him? No, everything related to him was dangerous, and most of times, with a meaning far from usual. So less things she get from him, better for her. Her powers were strong enough, so basically she was now free to leave that crazy hoddie guy "My powers are now strong enough, so I thank you two for take me away from there but now I can handle by myself. So time to say goodbye"

the-night-hunter

"Wait what ?" He said confused.

moonlight-dragon

"I've things to do as I explained to you, remember?" she said, looking at him, not understanding his confusion. He knew that it was going to happen sooner or later... "Don't make me repeat everything. You said you'll accept my decision, well, that's it"

the-night-hunter

He looked at her saddened but then he choke his head. "Yeah, you're right, have fun and do what you need, bye." He said trying not to show his sadness and trying to control the tears that wanted to fall.

moonlight-dragon

"Thank you" she said. This had more easy than she... Her eyes looked at him, concluding with just a little study that he was gonna cry. He had to be always like that. She sighed, smiling tiredly as her hand touched his arm "It's okay, you've to be brave, like when you punched all those guys. I'll be fine, so don't worry. You'd have forget me in a little time and you'll carry on your life. So, don't you dare to cry, deal?"

the-night-hunter

He hugged her tightly. "Why can't I go with you ?"

moonlight-dragon "

Because is between me and my past, alone" she said as she undo his hug the most nice way she could. She should have expected that. He was too predisposed to those type of things "Remember the deal. No follow me, any single time, alright? You promise me it? Really this time"

the-night-hunter

"Okay." He looked at her. "Well at least will you let me give you some things before you go.

moonlight-dragon

"Not necessary" Logically there were not a lot of things he could give to her, his jacket didn't have enough space and whatever it could be had to be small or... Eyes eyes opened wide. No, a kiss was a possibility and he had stole her two, three... She wasn't able to choose her first kiss because of him, not like she had had that planed but even of that... She put one hand over her lips. Threat neutralized.

the-night-hunter

He looked at her confused. "What are you doing ?"

moonlight-dragon

"Nothing..." she answered with the hand still there. She was not gonna take any risk, and if he tough he was crazy, well, not like she cared "What do you want to give to me?"

the-night-hunter

He put his hands under his jacket and took of his necklace that had a screaming death tooth. "Its for you." He gave it to her.

moonlight-dragon

"Thanks..." she said as she hold it between her hands. Wasn't really sure of what it was exactly... a tooth, but nothing more precise. Even of that that was the first thing she remembered somebody had given to her. She'd like to keep it but that would only tie her to him someway and... She denied with her head, putting the necklace back to his hands "I cannot accept it. It's important for you" she breathe before standing on the back of the dragon, moving her hands as her dress started to be it again and stopped to be just a ensemble of strips of fabric. Ready to leave.

the-night-hunter

He looked at the necklace with a hurted look, she didn't want it.

moonlight-dragon

"Screaming deaths are rare, uncommon dragons. If you had one teeth, something you did, hoddie. Those dragons are the most dangerous ones" she said, smiling as she remembered that information "It'l keep you safe, no dragon will fought you, not after listen to you. Fly high, archer" That was a greeting between dragons. She smiled before jumping to the sky.

the-night-hunter "

Bye." He waved.

moonlight-dragon

Between the clouds she felt so free, she had never tough about using the wind to do that, she was happy to have discovered it. She haven't discovered yet all the possibilities. She was happy, the wind and her dragon were the only things she need. She was going to release them, she had to find him, keep their promise. Nothing was going to stop her. Hiding was over, was time to fight.

the-night-hunter

He looked at Julie. "What now ?" She made a noise and he sighed. "Let`s go then." Julie started flying and he layed on his back as Julie flew through the sky.

moonlight-dragon

She lied in one of her hideouts, the one out of the darkness, but enough far from the light. Was the first one she found when she escaped, when she started to be able to recognize safe places where he couldn't find her.

_She was running, faster than a girl of fourteen years old could run. Her hair was brown, but as he said, that wouldn't last a lot. They were after her, she could hear them but there was no way she would stop running. _ _Her powers came back when they were surrounding her, and of course, they didn't expected her to freeze them. Even of that , she knew that it was not all her energy and making some calculations, their frozen state was not going to last a lot. Her feet started to move again, guiding her body somewhere she felt she has to go. Not like she could think for a better option. Her powers helped her to move and when she finally reached the light, all her body moved back, feeling a pain like something had burned her. She hesitated, but she had to be strong. She moved again, crossing the limit to feel again the pain, but a force inside her started to grow, making her close her eyes to see again the little dragon who had be her first friend in the world. When she opened again her eyes, she watched the world as a girl full of power, with white locks who seemed like snow falling down her back._ _She run away that night, freezing the water her feet touched, starting a journey to the place he had told her, a place where she would become stronger, where she would become enough powerful to defeat Ares._

the-night-hunter

When they finally reached their home the sun was setting. Julie landed and he got to the ground. He looked at a tree, he walked towards it and a retinal scan scanned him. He had choose to build his home i the florest so it would be hard to find. The ground opened in a form of a rectangle, showing the stairs that lead to the underground house. It was perfect to hide their termal signals. Julie transformed back and went to stand next to him.

moonlight-dragon

The night was her element. She didn't knew why, but her powers felt stronger, not in the way they gained magic, they just feel more flow. Were easier to control. Her hands extended, making the wind converge between them, making her eyes close as her brain processed the information as her ice powers created a three-dimensional mockup. When she concluded the processing, a perfect plan of the darkness lied a few centimeters over her hands. Her eyes just needed a little seconds to to detect the changed zones, in her mind, all the plans were passing in maximum speed. She had memorized them, one for each night she had been in the dark. They were more of 100. Those buildings didn't had secrets for her, except for the pattern they followed everytime the crossroad moved. It was a puzzle she had to conclude. Her mind had a lot of potential, but it had its limits but they were not ones she couldn't overtake. She wasn't like him, things didn't come to her mind with magic.

the-night-hunter

They started to descend the stairs and entered the elevator, they knew that so well they didn't need light to walk towards it. As the elevator started to descend a tune started to play. Julie sighed. "When are you going to change this stupid music ?" He gave her a small smile. "I like it." When the elevator stopped the doors opened and they got out. The elevator had stopped in the main room, it was huge room, with many plasma TVs and all kinds of technology. There was a kitchen with three fridges and two stoves. The rest of the kitchen was like any other ones. There were some tables and some chairs, there was a couch in front of the main TV. "Home sweet home." He said smiling, Julie sat on the couch and turned the TV on, she started switching channels as he put his bow and weapons on top of the table. They had built their home a few years ago when they were tired of never staying in one place, it had taken time but it was worth it.

moonlight-dragon

Her body was moving as fast as it could, making her gasp for the extreme effort she was making. Her powers hadn't recovered completely, locks of chestnut hair were still showing in her head but was not like she cared. That voice had called her, just for a moment, but he was good, just a few seconds were enough to establish a mind connection and just one gave her what she needed. She stopped in one of the building that surrounded the central one, hiding as her cold breathe helped her to control and keep powerful the ice and snow inside her. Her eyes moved across their vision's field, using her unusual ability to see in the dark. It wasn't something she knew the ice dragons had. The two guards were giants, a class less powerful than the titans. They were nothing against her, but that was not a fight were she could disappear if the things went wrong. There won't be second chances. And she needed that one. Her eyes stopped in an air conduct, making her smile as her body disappeared and fused with the wind. It turned colder, she felt it but she wasn't yet strong enough to block the temperature's descent. The wind took her through the conducts. They weren't width, a person would never be able to pass. That meant that it was an important place, the dark people was not clever. "Just being a little more intelligent than usual won't stop me" Because if I stop I'd never be able to reach him again. As she moved, she could feel his presence, the beat of that little dragon was something that hers was answering. Her senses of dragon were full open. She let her body fell in the corridor, freezing the guard who wasn't fast enough to react. The air started to became colder, as the ice started to damage the security system. Her feet started to run, leaving a frozen trace until she reached the door. Just seconds and it broke into pieces. The steam make her close a little her eyes, opening them wide as she jumped to the figure who was trying to remain standing, hugging him as her lips called his name for the first time in years. "**Quio**!" The young man opened his eyes wide as his dragon senses recognized her, as everything in his body pulled him to return her the hug. The separated her body from his, smiling as her blue eyes looked at the person who meant the world to her. He had grown older, but he was him, without any doubts, even if she hadn't her dragon beating inside her she would recognize him. "Hye?… Hye!" he said as his hands cupped her face. Her skin was paler and her hair was white, but her eyes, her glacial eyes were exactly the same. She was beautiful, as the day he met her. The alarm set them in alert, making them look each other as they started to run.

the-night-hunter

He sat down and started tinkering with some stuff he had on the table. "Go take a shower." He said to her. She made a sound but got up and went to the bathroom, on the way there she smacked him on the head, making him smile.

moonlight-dragon

Hades wasn't as stupid as his subordinates. He knew how important was Quio for her, that she was going to go back for him. But he didn't knew that the tough of his life in danger made her stronger. The alarm had turned the lights out, just leaving an oppressive feeling of dark and empty. The sound didn't turn the things better. Her hands started to emit a blue glow, looking like a moonlight's focus point. Her eyes searched for Quio, approaching as she put her hands over the shackles. The material was stronger than the one she remembered and just being close was disturbing. She didn't see them, but the place where he had placed his hands hugging her showed brown locks and a warmer part of skin. He told her as the fetters broke into frozen pieces, making her smile as her hand rested in his cheek. A light glow come out from it, feeling a little cold before it just helped him to feel better. That would help the dragon inside him to brighten up. "The material… it's stronger" "It increases with our powers, as we grow older" he explained, making her being aware of how much he had changed. His hair was longer, a little messy but it was still soft. His skin was pale, full of freckles and his hair, had a strawberry blond touch. His eyes were open ones, full of wisdom and power, in a hazel color. But even of all those changes, he was still that boy who helped her when she was alone and lost. He was all that world left to her "They're back" She nodded, putting out the glow as she felt how he stablished a mental connection. Now they'll have access to the information the other wanted to share. Now, she'll be their eyes in the dark. They started to run, following the fastest itinerary to the exit. She could feel how he was dismantling the security system. That was just the surface of what he was able to do.

the-night-hunter

When she came back she was wearing a dark purple pajama he looked at her smiling. "Finally! I thought you had went down the drain." She looked at him deciding on what to say. "Shut up." She went back to the couch. He put his new invention on the table. "What's that ?" Julie asked from the couch. "Something I created while you were in the bathroom, come here and I'll show you." She sighed and got up. She sat on the table and looked at him. "You remember how my bow seamed to show me that Hye was in danger ?" "Yeah…" She said, afraid of what he was going to do or say. His last invention had almost destroyed half the world but this one just looked like a more updated vision of his wrist screen. He put a cable and connected it to his bow, soon his bow started to glow and that glow moved to the screen of his wrist watch. He disconnected the cable and smiled proudly. "Now if she's in danger the screen will tell me where she his and this button allows me to talk with her."

moonlight-dragon

Hye was the one who made the first movement every time they run into dark people. With just it they were able to make the convenient calculations and act according to them. He had shown her how to do that, considering that it was his dragon's nature, of course he was better but he had the magic on his behalf…. Her ability was something she worked on, it was worthy of merit. But having him sharing his data with her was a full new experience. Her hands created ice blocks, leaving them to him as his eyes were glowing, moving the mass of frozen water with his mind. **Telekinesis** By her own, frozen sculptures and ice daggers were was she left as she made her way to the exit. She had defeated **Colossus**, those **giants** were nothing against her. She was aware of every movement Quio was making, if something went wrong she would knew it, but he was powerful, even without all his powers. He appeared running behind her, waving a hand as they calculated their position. They were too close. If she had had all her powers with her, unite him with the wind as she made would not have been complicated, but she still felt not powerful enough. During the fights, more brunette locks than she expected were reflected in the ice. _"__I intercepted a call to Hades"_he told her telepathically. That meant that he didn't know she was there, not even Quio had escaped. That couldn't be better "The freedom is just behind that door" She nodded, breathing heavily before a massive ice block crushed the door completely. Then she just limited to absorb the frozen water. She run to the street, turning to see how excited her friend was. For the first time in his life was free, he really was. He had born in a laboratory, in fact he never left it. Now he was able to see the moon, the full sky over him. As a dragon, nothing could be more beautiful… It was just a thing, but Hye didn't know it. "Come on _**mind boy**_" she said, making him smile as he answered "Following you _**ice lady**_"

"We did it!" he shouted as they stayed close to the edge between light and darkness. Hye was looking to him, smiling as a warm feeling invaded her. She wanted to make all the people like her feel that way. "Thank you Hye" he said as he passed his arms around her body, making her pass them around her neck. He was there with her, she didn't feel alone anymore. Her only friend, her only family, her only world wasn't far from her anymore. His chin was resting in her shoulder, making him see that he was as tall as her. Hye was aware too, but she cared the same as he did. Nothing.

"Did you ever doubted that I'd go back for you?" she asked, not sure of what emotion she was feeling.

"Not any single time" he answered as she smiled like a little beam lighting up the snow "I felt you, it was a far beating of your heart, sometimes I almost lost it, but I knew you were okay. I'd have become crazy in that cell without it"

"Not fair Quio" she said as she punched his chest soft, making him laugh. That sound made her felt lost, remembering how scared, how terrified she had being all those years. She couldn't feel nothing, she was constantly worried about him, and she didn't know if he was still alive. Of course Hades would have kept him, he knew how powerful weapon he could be against her because he knew that Quio was the most important thing for her… But alive didn't mean all together. They could have made him suffer, hurt him, made him things worse than death. How could she felt jealous of him, how when he had suffered all of that because her fault?

"Okay, no more sad things, okay?" he said as he took her hands and shake her arms like they were made of jelly. That always made her smile, that time wasn't different "Since when your hair is white?"

"It had being like that since I remember" she explained playing with a white lock around her fingers "That makes me more a snow queen, right?"

"No, just makes you old" he said, making her laugh as he put her hair over his, imitating an old man "Excuse you young lady, may I ask you where is the bathroom" "No, really where's the bathroom"

"There's no specifically one… There's no one" she said as she felt a little embarrassed… She did never tough about he was talking serious.

When he returned she smiled to him, unfreezing a little snow over his hands as he complained about the cold. He let himself fall between the pillows, falling asleep as she covered him with a blanket. Not like she cared to stay awake protecting him.


End file.
